


Through the broken glass

by sanctuses



Series: Kuroko Angst train [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, But its not really very angsty, Gen, Memories, Mentioned miragen, POV First Person, but not really, i don't really know how to tag this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuses/pseuds/sanctuses
Summary: If Tetsuya wanted to tint his monochrome, greyed, dull world, what colour would he choose to tint it with?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the Alice in Wonderland series' Through the looking glass.  
> I wanted to play around with descriptions and practise a bit.  
> I hope you enjoy this short one-shot.

What I would give to relive the days of seeing the world in a tinted, more vibrant light.  
Permanently, at least.

I would give anything to get rid of this painful grey filter that has become permanent ever since that day. That day, when my world filled with happiness had shattered, and become nothing but a monochromatic dimension, that meant nothing in the end.

I looked down at the assortment of tinted glass shards settled on the table. Let's try this out, shall we?

Through the red-tinted glass, the world would look bewildering, passionate and bursting with energy, both good and bad. This world contained too many clashing shades of scarlet, and crimson would lurk around the corners of my eyes, reminding me of blood. It would look angry, and the brighter sections stood out, just as how he stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd. Recalling his fiery hair and body made for victory, I put down the glass.

Through the orange-tinted glass, the world would look curious and odd. The tangerine sparks had the same shade as nighttime streetlights, bringing about the memories of wandering the barely lit streets with the night sky spread out above. The world looked as if it were encased in amber, like insects, and it made me think of nature. It didn't remind me of any of them, and I was able to find a peaceful refuge from those painful memories even if it was just for a moment.

Through the yellow-tinted glass, the world would look blinding. It would be far too bright to the point of frustration but would serve as something you find comforting. Some parts would be duller than others and would stay a cheerful lemony hue before becoming a dulled, dirtied barium as time passed. Just like him, and his transition from tasting the fruits of victory too often. Bile rose in my throat and the sour taste brought me taking up the green-tinted glass.

Through the green-tinted glass, I felt tranquillity for a short while. It originally started off a calm, relaxing shade of malachite, but it gradually turned into a mintier hue, making faces look sick. The lush, emerald trees' colour remained, but with the lights green as well, it made me mistake it for 'go' lights in traffic. Memories of him shooting nonstop and not taking a single break, perpetually going on without fail, swam in my head. The glass was put gently down on the table as I felt a small smile appear on my face. Those particular memories of them weren't that bad. I reached for the next colour, paying no heed to the hue.

As I brought it to my eyes, I felt pain. Realising I had taken the wrong one, I observed it slightly. The cracks were obvious and I saw a purplish liquid ooze from my cyan-tinted fingers. Ah. I was bleeding.  
Quickly twisting a bandaid around my fingers, I took the next one.

Through the navy-tinted glass, the world looked dark and a little daunting. The lights were a sapphire blue, pretty, and aesthetically pleasing, but only for a short while, before it became blinding. Almost everything else on an ebony hue which brought on a sense of hopelessness, just as I had felt after realising he was beyond salvation. I felt my heart clench since his absence probably had the most impact on me since he was none other than my best friend. A tear streamed down my cheek and I put the glass down, vision blurring.

Through the violet-tinted glass, the world looked royal and exquisite. Royalty meant arrogance, confidence, and complacency, among other things. Complacency was the most evident in his attitude, with how he towered over everything, believing that they were all unable to get through his defences. I set the last glass down onto the table. We got along so well, but his attitude was just so awful. It was such a pity, since if we had met anywhere else, we would have still been friends.

None of them stayed, and that was really all that actually boiled down to at the end.

Of course, it was all my fault for not being able to save them. All I did was pick up their shattered pieces of glass, breaking in the process.

I can’t really continue like this anymore, can I?

And I can’t do anything about it anymore, can I?

It seems, all I can do at this point in time, is put them together, ignoring the scars and cracks.

Let's try this out, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! I feel so happy you read it all down to here ;v; thank you so much!  
> If it isn't too much trouble, please comment or kudos! I appreciate it, so, here's a hug I normally won't give in real life! (づ ◕‿◕ )づ


End file.
